With the current emphasis on the Information Highway and the explosion of telecommunications in general, the quantity and speed of data transmission continues to grow. In the telecommunications industry, as well as in computer technology, there exists a need to transmit large quantities of data from point to point, for example between memory and processors in multiple processor computers. The large number of data bits coupled with the large number of connections create an interconnect bottle neck which requires large numbers of data drivers with their associated large amount of electrical power. One technique that is employed to overcome this congestion difficulty is to multiplex large numbers of parallel bit streams up to higher rate serial bit streams, thus reducing the numbers of electrical connections that need to be made. The need for low power multiplex and demultiplex circuits capable of combining data signals at 50 Mb/s up to 1 Gb/s, for example, has attracted considerable interest among commercial integrated circuit vendors. Nevertheless, the computer and communications industries continue to search for lower power solutions.